Richard A. Knaak
thumb|Zdjęcie z serwisu Faces of BlizzCon 2007Richard A. Knaak to autor licznych gier z uniwersum Warcraft, pisał również powieści, których akcja dzieje się w innych uniwersach Blizzarda, Diablo i Starcraft. Zaangażowanie Knaak został zauważony przez Blizzarda z powodu jego zaangażowania w prace nad Dragonlance. Niektórzy z szefów firmy wychowali się na świecie Dragonlance, więc zaprosili Knaaka do pisania w uniwersach Warcraft i Diablo. Ten z chęcią przyjął propozycję, gdyż pozwalała mu tworzyć w dwóch gatunkach fantasy, które uwielbiał - w stylu Władcy Pierścieni (Warcraft) oraz dark fantasy (Diablo). Pierwsze informacje o uniwersum Warcraft zbierał grając w Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. Przez pewien czas grywał również w World of Warcraft, lecz źródłem inspiracji były przede wszystkim materiały dostarczone przez twórców oraz zrzuty z samej gry. Knaak regularnie kontaktuje się z działem wiedzy Blizzarda by upewnić się, że wydarzenia prezentowane w jego książkach są zgodne z kanonem. Knaak mocno zaangażował się w tworzenie mitu smoków. Postaci takie jak Ysera, Nozdormu i Malygos, pozostałe smocze Aspekty (Alexstrasza oraz Deathwing pojawili się w mitologii już wcześniej) po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w książce Dzień Smoka, która położyła podwaliny pod rozwój Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Postaci wymyślone przez Knaaka po dziś dzień odgrywają dużą rolę w uniwersum. Początkowo większość postaci wprowadzonych przez Knaaka nie była fizycznie obecna w grze. Drugoplanowa bohaterka Soridormi pojawiła się wraz z Jaskiniami Czasu, Tyrygosa i Jorad Mace zostali dodani w The Burning Crusade. W patchu 2.4.0 pojawili się Anveena i Kalec. Ysera i Nozdormu otrzymali niewielkie role do odegrania w Wrath of the Lich King. Vereesa, Rhonin i Krasus są ważnymi NPC rozpoczynającymi zadania we Wrath of the Lich King, w wątku opierającym się na postaci Malygosa. Bibliografia w uniwersum Warcraft :Uwaga: Przetłumaczono tytuły tylko tych pozycji, które ukazały się w języku polskim. * Dzień Smoka (2001) * Trylogia Wojna Starożytnych ** Studnia Wieczności (2004) ** Dusza Demona (2004) ** Rozbicie (2005) * The Sunwell Trilogy Ultimate Edition ** Dragon Hunt (2005) ** Shadows of Ice (2006) ** Ghostlands (2007) * Warcraft: Legends Volume 1 ** Fallen (2008) * Warcraft: Legends Volume 2 ** Fear (2008) * Night of the Dragon (2008) * Warcraft: Legends Volume 3 ** Fiend (2009) * Warcraft: Legends Volume 4 ** Fate (2009) * Warcraft: Legends Volume 5 ** Nightmares (2009) * Shadow Wing ** The Dragons of Outland (2009) ** Nexus Point (2011) * Stormrage (2009) * Mage (2010) * Wolfheart (2011) * Dawn of the Aspects (2013) Kontrowersje Ostatnimi czasy w społeczności graczy pojawiły się negatywne opinie na temat twórczości Knaaka. Główny zarzut wobec autora jest czyniony wobec zbytniego zaangażowania jego "pupilków", którzy otrzymali zbyt dużą moc (przede wszystkim chodzi o Rhonina i Krasusa) w porównaniu do postaci, które od dawna pojawiają się w grach, porównując na przykład moc Tyrande i Malfuriona w czasach trylogii Wojna Starożytnych w porównaniu do wymienionej wcześniej dwójki. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że postacie takie, jak Malfurion i Tyrande wciąż odgrywają kluczową rolę w wydarzeniach. Niektórzy gracze odrzucają wręcz wpływ książek Knaaka na wiedzę o uniwersum, co spotyka się z wyraźną reakcją Blizzarda, który uważa wydarzenia z książek za kanoniczne. Ciekawostki * Ulubionymi klasami postaci Knaaka są magowie, paladyni i czarnoksiężnicy. Ulubione rasy to ludzie, taureni i nocne elfy. en:Richard A. Knaak de:Richard A. Knaak Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Twórcy